Innocent Evening
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita x Ruki / Fluff, Romance / Un joli oneshot tout kawaii uu" c'est la dernière fois que j'écris ça.


**Titre : **Innocent Evening

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/fluff

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

* * *

"Ruki-kun onegai !"

Le chanteur poussa un soupir exagéré et se tourna vers Reita, les poings sur les hanches. Les deux hommes étaient debout au milieu du salon de Reita, la télévision allumée, se disputant une fois de plus quand à la manière dont ils allaient occuper leur soirée.

"Mou... On regarde toujours tes vieux DVDs Rei-kun," répliqua Ruki d'une voix à la fois exaspérée et légèrement boudeuse, comme un enfant contrarié. Le bassiste sourit et s'approcha de son ami d'enfance, hochant la tête. Reita avait ressorti les anciens épisodes de son animé préféré et harcelait littéralement le chanteur pour qu'ils en regardent au moins deux ou trois à chaque fois que Ruki passait la nuit chez son ami. Il avait eut beau emporter ses propres DVDs d'autres groupes, et même quelques films d'horreur pour éveiller l'intéret de Reita; mais Ruki semblait se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance.

"Je sais..." admit le bassiste en baissant la tête, son enthousiasme visiblement modéré face à la réaction du chanteur. "C'est la dernière fois... S'il te plais ?" Reita adressa à son ami un regard suppliant, lui faisant à nouveau face, et cette fois Ruki n'eut pas le coeur de refuser. Reita était connut au sein du groupe et même auprès des fans pour sa passion des mangas, et si une chose réjouissait le chanteur, c'était bien de voir son ami sourire comme un enfant devant un de ses DVDs favoris.

"Bon. La dernière ?"

Reita hocha la tête, radieux, et attira le chanteur vers le canapé. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par l'écran télévisé et la lueur de la lune au dehors, et Ruki ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de passer une soirée devant un DVD qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas, si passionnant fut-il au goût du bassiste. Le chanteur soupira et s'installa confortablement au creux des coussins, le regard distraitement posé sur Reita qui avait attrapé la télécommande et une canette de bière. Après avoir refusé poliment la boisson que lui tendait son ami, Ruki ferma les yeux un court instant avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le bassiste qui fixait l'écran, captivé, ignorant à présent complètement le chanteur auprès de lui.

Et c'était dur de ne pas se sentir complètement délaissé dans un moment pareil, pensa Ruki. Même la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Reita et son sourire confiant, détendu, qu'il ne montrait presque à personne en dehors du chanteur ne suffit pas à alléger le coeur de Ruki. Voir Reita heureux ne lui suffisait plus, le chanteur s'en rendait peu à peu compte et pire encore, il sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que lui dessinait sur les lèvres du bassiste ce si joli sourire.

Ruki s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, la façon dont il se sentait blessé lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui rendait Reita heureux lui évoquait plus une jalousie stupide et irrationnelle qu'autre chose... mais la jalousie et l'amour n'étaient par définition pas des sentiments des plus rationnels. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, finalement. Que sans cette peine au coeur, Ruki n'aurait jamais réalisé l'empleur des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Reita. Mais en cet instant, assis dans le canapé du bassiste au côté de cet idiot aveugle qui ne daignait regarder que son DVD, le chanteur se maudissait une fois de plus d'avoir pu tomber amoureux de la personne à la fois la plus proche de lui et la plus difficile à conquérir.

Il devait être minuit passé lorsque Reita sentit un poids heurter doucement son épaule et il arracha enfin son regard de l'écran, perdant quelques précieuses secondes d'un épisode pour constater que la tempe de Ruki était appuyée contre lui. Le chanteur semblait profondément endormi, les yeux fermés et ses traits détendus offrant un spectacle d'une rareté exquise. Le bassiste sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son ami, attendrit par l'expression si innocente que Ruki pouvait avoir dans son sommeil.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi - peut-être était-ce la façon dont la main du chanteur s'était refermée sur la manche de Reita comme un enfant refusant de lâcher la main de sa mère ? - le bassiste dégagea doucement son bras du poids du visage de Ruki contre son épaule et attira le bel endormi contre son torse, l'enlaçant doucement. Reita s'immobilisa un instant, un bras entourant le corps de Ruki et l'autre toujours posé sur le canapé, guettant une réaction de la part de son ami. Mais celui-ci semblait dormir profondément et le bassiste bougea avec douceur la tête du chanteur contre son torse, l'installant dans une position plus confortable.

Pourtant, Ruki ne dormait pas. Il se souvenait s'être laissé tomber contre l'épaule de Reita dans un demi-sommeil, trop endormi pour se tenir assis et il se rappelait vaguement la manière dont il avait attrapé la manche du tee-shirt du bassiste, comme pour le supplier de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention. Puis le chanteur s'était figé, réalisant ses actes et il avait presque sursauté en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de son corps. Alors Ruki était resté immobile, sachant que le bassiste cesserait sans doute de le tenir contre lui s'il affectait de se réveiller maintenant.

Mais Reita semblait avoir reporté son attention sur le DVD puisqu'il ne bougeait plus du tout, tenant simplement le chanteur contre son torse. Ruki ouvrit finalement un oeil et bougea légèrement, feignant d'émerger d'un sommeil profond et il en profita pour se blotir un peu plus contre le bassiste, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La réaction de Reita fut à la fois parfaite et imédiate; le bassiste sourit doucement, posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Ruki afin de le serrer encore davantage contre lui et il baissa la tête, son menton touchant le front du chanteur.

"Tu dormais ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante comme s'il avait peur de réveiller le blond niché au creux de son épaule. Ruki hocha la tête et se redressa un peu, se tournant vers Reita pour lui adresser un regard un peu timide et interrogateur. Le bassiste ferma les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant tandis que sa main remontait doucement sur la joue du chanteur, affolant le petit coeur amoureux qui battait avec rage dans sa poitrine. Ruki frémit en sentant les lèvres de Reita dans ses cheveux, son bandeau qui caressait son crâne et il posa une main sur l'épaule du bassiste comme pour s'y accrocher, luttant contre la nervosité et l'excitation qui le faisait frissonner.

Alors Reita se pencha sur Ruki, l'allongeant peu à peu sur le canapé et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard incertain, chacun cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre un sentiment, une certitude à laquelle s'accrocher. Et le bassiste ferma les yeux, secouant doucement la tête d'un air légèrement réprobateur lorsqu'il sentit le corps du chanteur frémir sous le sien, tendu par l'anxiété et des sentiments que Ruki avait trop longtemps refoulés. Puis, finalement, Reita s'allongea à son tour au dessus de Ruki, prenant appuis sur ses poignets et après un dernier regard, il captura doucement les lèvres du chanteur entre les siennes.

Ruki gémit presque dans le baiser, sentant ses joues rougir à la fois de nervosité, de timidité mais aussi à cause de la présence si masculine et dominante du corps de Reita juste au dessus du sien. Les lèvres du bassiste caressait doucement les siennes et leur baiser était presque parfait, un équilibre ravissant entre l'incertitude des premières fois et la tendresse touchante qui liait les deux blonds. La langue de Reita se glissa contre la bouche de Ruki, en demandant l'accès et le chanteur laissa son amant approfondir le baiser, pensant distraitement que désormais ils n'auraient plus à se disputer quand à la manière de passer leurs soirées à venir.


End file.
